


What You Make Me Feel

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [25]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia was going to buy something for someone special meeting Tear on the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> “A Natural Woman (You Make Me Feel)” by Aretha Franklin

            Natalia was walking along with her favorite gloves on that she wouldn’t want to lose since her father had given them to her on her birthday. She was looking for gift for someone that she hadn’t seen in a while and was going to after several years. When she noticed that Tear was walking in the same direction just on the other side of the street, Natalia decided to go over to her after traffic had ceased for a moment. She went over to her with Tear noticing her presence as well.

            “Oh, Natalia, I didn’t know that you were out today,” Tear said with her tone leveled.

            Natalia smiled, “Well, I honestly did not plan on it as well. There is something that I must get before tomorrow comes.”

            “I also have plans that must see done. We could travel amongst the city together,” Tear suggested continuing in the way the both of them were going.

            Natalia clapped her hands together, “What a splendid idea!”

            The two of them went to several stores still unable to find what they were looking for. They soon came up on a store with what Natalia was looking for. She went in looking for the exact thing that she was looking for. Tear was looking in the glass case where there was a necklace that had been high priced that she would never dare look twice at. Natalia walked up to the employee behind the counter with what she was buying, Tear noticed it was just some cologne. They both walked out soon after she made her purchase. Now they were going to a store that Tear was heading towards.

            “I hope he likes it,” Natalia says aloud.

            Tear smiled a little putting a hand on her shoulder, “I believe he would enjoy anything that you give him.”

            “Thank you, Tear for the reassurance,” Natalia smiled toward her friend.

            Tear nodded, “You’re welcome… Could you help me pick out something?”

            “Yes, I would gladly help,” Natalia gleefully answered.

            The two of them began the hunt for what Tear was looking for, and what she really needed help with. Choosing between two colors in which Natalia helped out quite a bit with. She was still helpful to Tear since she barely gets to do this sort of thing. She never really had much practice with this. Natalia knew more about this than she did. Tear and Natalia both went up to the counter paying for what Tear had chosen which was between two different colored jackets. They both even knew who they were for.

            Tear went her separate direction just as Natalia did with sweet partings noting that they will be seeing each other again. As they did, the clouds began to turn darker. Natalia hurried to get underneath somewhere to not get too damped. Tear on the other hand was close to her other destination and ran in. She saw the person that she had bought the jacket for, but for what she realized she had the bag still at her side until she started to hide it behind her back. The other started to turn around with a smile on his face realizing that it was Tear that had come in.

            “Hey, Tear,” Luke says walking over to her.

            Tear tightened her grip on her bag, “Luke, I-I came with something for you. Happy Anniversary,” she finishes holding out the bag.

            “Ah, I forgot it was… I had reminder so I couldn’t get you anything big for today,” Luke held out his gift towards her.

            They both stood there exchanging with blushes on their cheeks. They looked at their gifts with Tear noticing that it’s a teddy bear holding a bag of chocolates. She held the bear tightly, as she stayed inside from the rain waiting for it to settle. Natalia went inside the shop where she decided to hide out while it rains. When she was in there she found out that it was a small clothing store. She started to stare out the window noticing that someone was crossing the street with a bag that was the same as her own.  She noticed that the bag wasn’t in her hand anymore. Natalia was hoping that the cologne was okay for she was hoping that it will be fine. The person had walked in went themselves, but Natalia recognized this person.

            “Asch?”

            Asch looked at her, “Natalia, I saw you standing there and started heading over here.”

            “The bag… Um, did you find it out there in the rain,” Natalia asked going over to Asch.

            Asch looked at the bag, “Yes, I did. I was going to… Don’t worry about it.”

            “Is there a box of cologne in there,” Natalia said hoping that was the case, but gathered what Asch was saying.

            Asch thought about it, “The bag is your’s isn’t?”

            “Yes, it is.”

            Asch was about to hand it over when Natalia shook her head. He didn’t hand it over to her, but instead he took out the cologne from the bag. He noticed that it was made by the same brand that he usually uses and it was a new one. It was as Tear said, he would enjoy it. Asch smiled a little noting that it smelled good when he spritzed a little in the air. He gratefully accepted the gift thanking her, putting it back in its containment. Natalia put her arms around his neck, Asch was a little embarrassed when she did it, but he put an arm around her waist. She was happy to see him home at last after his long journey, and he was happy to see her.

            When the rain settled, both couples started to head home. It was only a quick downpour. The couples went home hand in hand with their significant other. Asch cooked dinner for Natalia when they got home while Tear cooked the dinner at her and Luke’s. Luke does the dishes without complaining. Natalia was so happy after dinner to see Asch home that they shared a kiss that Natalia brought to his lips. These two women are thankful for the two men that they have, even if one is childish and the other hardened.

**Author's Note:**

> For once I enjoy having the pairings that they actually made for a game since some pairs are questionable. I love these couples! They're good for each other. I finally playing the game a second time, but ad skills are hard to get... It's irritating. Well, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
